Once On A Sick Day
by crazyvi
Summary: DFxDP Danny gets sick, but ghosts are coming in at higher numbers. Phantom separated them so that he can get rid of the ghosts. When he isn't fighting ghosts, he's trying to help Danny get better.
1. The Separation

Here is a new story. Once On A Sick Day

**Summary:** DFxDP Danny gets sick, but ghosts are coming in at higher numbers. Phantom separated them so that he can get rid of the ghosts. When he isn't fighting ghosts, he's trying to help Danny get better.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Danny Phantom

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

_Cough, cough._ "Danny are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked, concerned. This was about the 6th time that morning he'd had a coughing fit.

"Its probably just a cold Sam, I'll be fine." He said as he turned to her. He then gasped as his ghost sense went off. "Man," he groaned, "not again." He went ghost and flew out of the house. Sam turned to Tucker.

"I'm getting worried about him."

"Why? He said just a cold."

"A cold doesn't last for more than a week." Sam answered back. Tucker shrugged. He knew Sam was right, but the way he saw it, if Danny said he was fine, he'd be fine. It wasn't very often Danny said he was okay when he really wasn't. So Tucker believed him, even if Sam didn't. Tucker turned his attention back to the TV as he waited for Danny's return. He noticed Sam fidgit beside him.

"Will you calm down, I'm sure he'll be fine Sam."

"But what if he won't be fine!"

"Sam, he's been okay before.."

"But what if this is the one time he won't be! I mean he's sick right now." Sam interupted. Sam sat nervous for the next few minutes until Danny reapeared in the living room. He was in one piece, but looked exhausted. He changed back almost as soon as his feet touched the carpet. Before he could even walk to the couch, he let himself fall on the floor, using his arm as a pillow, he yawned as he laid there.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Danny glanced at her. "Sorry, standard question."

"Okay, I am sick."

"I told you that Danny." Danny rolled his eyes. He didn't like admiting he wasn't right. Even though most of the time that was the case. After another coughing fit, Danny decided it was time to give in and take the cough medicine Sam had told him to take. He slowly sat up and walked to the kitchen. Once he had taken it, his ghost sense went off again.

"What is with all these ghosts? If they keep coming, it'll take me longer to get better." He said as he went ghost to take his frustrations out on whatever ghost it was this time. Tucker kept busy watching his show, while Sam tried to deal with his show until her's came on, or they had to go home, whatever came first. Although Sam was getting so tired of his show, she's almost prefer the go home to come first. She couldn't take 2 more seconds of his show. Deciding to get her mind off it, she went to the kitchen to see what was taking Danny so long.

"Danny? Danny are you in here? I swear if you are invisible and are trying to scare me, you'll wish you were fully dead." But not getting a response to that told her he must've had another ghost come by. Now, she was more worried. He already seemed tired enough when he came back last time, she could only imagine what'd be like now. Sam sat down at the table. Although there was nothing here, it was in a way better than the TV. Here she could think at least.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice Danny come back right away. That is until he collapsed from exahustion on the floor near the table. "Danny!" She rushed to his side. He pushed himself up so he was sitting. He put a hand up to indicate he didn't want her touching her just yet.

"I'l be fine Sam. I just need to do one thing." Grabing her hands, he used her to help pull himself up. Once standing, he coughed a couple times before continuing what he was doing.

"Danny why are you going to the lab?" Sam asked as she followed him into the lab. She watched him look around before heading to the ghost catcher. "Danny why the ghost catcher? Why are you gonna separated youself?"

"Well, I'll just tell you where the idea started from.."

_**Flashback**_

_Danny ducked as the Box Ghost launched a box at him. This was the second ghost today, that same hour, and he couldn't keep up much more. _

_**Just separate us, I'll fight the ghosts, you get better.**_

_"Oh, you again." Danny thought to the voice in his head he now knew to be Phantom._

_**Yes, now take the idea.**_

_"Well I suppose it would be good to do."_

_**Exactly, now finish this fight and get home.**_

_"On it." Danny said as he sucked the Box Ghost into the thermos. Glad for the distration of a car stopping near by that caught the ghosts attention._

**End flashback**

"Danny, do you really think that would be good. I mean, remember what happened last time."

"I know, but this would be just until I get better." Sam sighed. It would ease her worry for him if he did that. Danny took her silence as a okay to go. He flew up to the ghost catcher and then on through it. His human half landed roughly on the floor realizing he should've put something soft there. While Phantom flew above, but soon set himself to stand on the lab floor. He reached down to help Danny up.

"Okay, I suppose you could sleep in my room until I'm better, but wouldn't that get you sick too."

"I don't get human diseases. I'll be fine in your room, just set up your sleeping back."

"Would the beanbag do?"

"I suppose so."

"If you're done talking with him, Danny I think you should take a break and rest." Sam added in their conversation. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm pretty tired anyway." He started to walk up the lab stairs, when Phantom grabed him and phased him up to the room. Once there, Danny asked, "Not that I didn't mind the lift, but why?"

"You look bad, I was unsure if you'd make it up all the stairs to your room." Danny smiled some.

"Well, thanks." He laid back and was soon sleeping. Phantom headed back downstairs to find Sam on her way up. To her question on her face, he said.

"What, I didn't think he'd make it up."

"Well, I guess so. So, what do you do?"

"Not sure, haven't been like this enough to find what I really like to do."

"Well, if you're anything like Danny, I bet even you'll get tired of Tucker's show." She laughed some.

"Hey, I heard that Sam!" Tucker yelled. Sam laughed some more as she led Phantom down the stairs. They sat down to watch TV until they were told they had to go home.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

There's the first chapter. Wow, I think that's one of the longest first chapters I've written in a while. Please review!


	2. Not The Doctor!

**Last chapter:**

_"Well, I guess so. So, what do you do?"_

_"Not sure, haven't been like this enough to find what I really like to do."_

_"Well, if you're anything like Danny, I bet even you'll get tired of Tucker's show." She laughed some._

_"Hey, I heard that Sam!" Tucker yelled. Sam laughed some more as she led Phantom down the stairs. They sat down to watch TV until they were told they had to go home._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"You sure you will be okay alone?" Phantom asked. "You don't look so well."

"I'll be fine on my own." Phantom had a skeptical look on his face. Placing a hand on his head, Phantom felt that he had a fever.

"You've got a fever Danny." Danny coughed before replying.

"Yeah, but, my mom said it means my body is fighting what is making me sick."

"Speaking of which, where are your parents?"

"In the lab." Danny replied as he rolled to his side. Phantom glanced at him before going to the other side of the bed so he would be facing Danny.

"Well, okay then I'll leave you for now, but I'll be coming back to check on you."

"Why I'm not a baby."

"No, but that doesn't mean that you don't deserve special treatment when you're sick." Danny smirked. He did always like that about being sick. The extra attention from his parents. How he was allowed to stay in his pjs all day and waste himself in front of the TV all day. Even though he was sick, that part always made it a bit better.

"So why are you still here if you know a ghost is around?"

"Just making sure you're okay." Phantom replied before flying out the window. Danny groaned as his nose felt as if it just got more stuffed up. He sat up and looked at the time.

"Good I can take more of the medicine now." He said to himself, before taking another dose of medicine. He returned to lying down. It wasn't long before his parents came up to check on him.

"How are you feeling Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Bad."

"I think we should take you to your doctor."

"But why, you know I hate doctors."

"Danny you've been sick for over a week now." Danny groaned. He wasn't about to admit it, but even he was wondering what he had that was keeping him sick for so long. When Danny didn't complain anymore, Maddie continued, "Okay then, I'll go call your doctor and set it up." She walked out of the room. Danny turned to his dad.

"Must I?"

"Well you do want to get better don't you."

"Well yeah, but can't I do that without calling the doc up?"

"We've tried Danny, but its not working." Danny nodded slowlly, before Jack too left his room.


	3. Feelings

**Previous chapter:**

_"Okay then, I'll go call your doctor and set it up." She walked out of the room. Danny turned to his dad._

_"Must I?"_

_"Well you do want to get better don't you."_

_"Well yeah, but can't I do that without calling the doc up?"_

_"We've tried Danny, but its not working." Danny nodded slowlly, before Jack too left his room._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"See mom, even the doctor said I'll be ok, that its just a bad cold." Danny stated as he sat on his bed.

"I know sweetie, but I still want you to take it easy." She patted his head and then left his room.

"Finally she's gone." Danny heard Phantom say, he looked to see Phantom now standing at the foot of his bed.

"You seem anxious to see me. Why?" Danny noticed Phantom blush some, but then quickly search for his voice.

"Well you left me here all alone, with no one to talk to."

"What no ghosts to fight." Danny asked.

"Nope, not a single one." Phantom faked a sad look. Danny rolled his eyes at him.

"You big baby." Danny got out of bed and tugged him to his computer. "Wanna play some games with me?"

"Sounds like fun." After they'd been playing a while, with Danny winning most of the games, they decided to take a break.

"You're friends aren't coming over today?" Phantom asked.

"No, mom told them to give me some rest. I think she might try to keep me home from school tomorrow. She's always like that, thinks everything wrong with me is a huge deal."

"She just cares about you." Phantom told him, as he sat down in the beanbag. Danny sat on his bed and looked over to Phantom. Phantom was leaning back in the beanbag looking very relaxed with the music playing in his ears from the borrowed iPod. Danny nervously bit his lip and wondered why he was feeling the way he was.

_It's just cuz I'm sick._ He thought to himself as he laid back on the bed and counted the grooves in the ceiling. He didn't notice Phantom now looking up at him. As Danny drifted off to sleep, he also didn't notice Phantom get up from the beanbag and walk closer to the bed, his eyes on Danny the whole time.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sorry for the shortness of it, but I don't have much updating time now.


	4. Nights Together

**Last chapter:** _He didn't notice Phantom now looking up at him. As Danny drifted off to sleep, he also didn't notice Phantom get up from the beanbag and walk closer to the bed, his eyes on Danny the whole time._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

With Danny still sleeping, Phantom felt it safe to, try out his feelings. He slowly reached his hand down and touched Danny's face. The boy below didn't stir. Phantom brushed some hairs out of Danny's face. He looked over it. Every feature was wonderful on him. His eyes fell to the other's lips and lingered there. Placing his hand softly on the pillow, he slowly leaned in closer. He paused just inches from the other. He looked back up, the other still sound asleep. Feeling brave, he closed the gap.

The kiss was short, but it still sent tingles through Phantom. He could only wonder what Danny felt. He didn't wake up, yet. Noticing this, Phantom sat carefully on the bed. He let his hands slowly slide down Danny's arms. A small groan came from the sleeping form. A smile played on Phantom's face. He tried more, he ran his hand down Danny's chest to his stomache. Danny's eyes started to flutter open.

As Danny opened his eyes, he saw Phantom leaning over him, his face inches from his own. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words, as Phantom stole another kiss. "You're beautiful." He heard the other whisper. Danny couldn't help the blush that spread on his cheeks. He sat up in bed. 

"That, was, sudden." He said, trying to find the words. He felt a hand run through his hair.

"I can't help it, I love you." Danny turned when he heard those words. How could the ghost love him when they'd been together so long?

"I've always seen you, when you look in the mirror among other things." Phantom answered for him. "We don't have to move fast if you don't want to."

"I do think I like you, but, yes, let's take this slow." Danny told him. The other smiled and got off the bed.

"Well, get some rest then, you need it. I'm around whenever you need." He leaned in and gave him a light kiss before returning to the beanbag.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sometime in the middle of the night, Danny found himself awake. He sat up and looked down to where Phantom slept on the beanbag. He looked so peaceful. The other's actions earlier had surprised him, yet, not frightened him. He sniffled some from the cold still in him. He thought about Phantom again. The way the moonlight gently surrounded the other, his calm expression in sleep.

He wanted an excuse to touch the other boy again. Thinking quick, he went down to Phantom and got under the blanket he had, and snuggled up against him. As Phantom woke, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare." Phantom grined and put his arm around the other. He fixed the blanket, then drifted back to sleep. Danny smiled as he too went to sleep.


	5. Early For School

**Last chapter:** _"I couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare." Phantom grinned and put his arm around the other. He fixed the blanket, then drifted back to sleep. Danny smiled as he too went to sleep._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny slowly woke up to Phantom petting his hair. "Hmm morning." Danny mumbled to him. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet Phantom's. Phantom leaned down for a kiss. Danny sighed contently as he kissed him back.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Much better." Danny replied as he sat up and headed to get dressed. Phantom stood and stretched before running his hand through his hair. Danny felt Phantom's eyes on him as he pulled clothes out of his closet.

"C-can you turn around?" Danny stammered.

"But you're so sexy." Danny blushed at Phantom's comment. Seeing Danny's awkwardness, Phantom agreed.

"Okay for this time I will." Phantom said as he turned around. He heard the rustling of clothes as Danny changed.

"You can turn around now." Danny said once he was done. Phantom quickly spun around and closed the gap between him and Danny. He wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. Danny blushed again.

"You're too cute when you do that." Phantom gently told him as he leaned in for a kiss. Danny draped his arms around Phantom's shoulders and leaned into the kiss.

"Danny!" Maddie's voice drifted up the stairs to his room. "Breakfast is ready!" Danny slowly pushed Phantom away.

"Guess I should go eat."

"I'll wait here." He heard Phantom say as he opened the door. Danny blew Phantom a kiss as he closed the door behind him. Danny slowly made his way down the stairs. He felt up to school today, although the day off to be with Phantom would be nice. However he knew the final decision would be up to his mom on how she felt he was doing.

"How'd you sleep Danny?" She asked once he sat down.

"Good." Danny simply replied as he got himself some cereal. He felt his mom's hand on his forehead.

"Well, you don't feel to warm, how is your nose?"

"Slightly stuffy, but I think I can manage." He replied before shoveling more food in his mouth.

"Alright then, I will trust you to go to school today." Danny nodded as he finished eating. Soon Jazz made her way into the kitchen.

"Wow you're late." Danny commented.

"No, check the time, you are early." Jazz said. Danny glanced at the kitchen clock. Jazz was right, he was unusually early. He quickly finished his food. This extra time would allow him moments with Phantom before school started. He placed his bowl in the sink and ran up stairs.

"Back so soon?" He heard Phantom's voice as he closed the bedroom door.

"I have some extra time before school." Danny said as he sat next to Phantom on the bed. Phantom leaned down for a kiss. Danny eagerly kissed him back.

"Maybe we should fuse back." Phantom thought aloud.

"Yeah, I guess I don't want Sam and Tucker suspecting yet." Danny added. "At least I'll know you'll be there with me."

"Plus later tonight we can have time together." Phantom said with a teasing grin. Danny gave him another kiss.

"Should I surprise Tucker and Sam by being early?" Danny asked.

Phantom laughed. "Sure I'm sure they'll be shocked." Phantom grabbed Danny and phased them down into the lab. He gave Danny one more kiss before flying through the Fenton Ghost Net. Danny landed on the other side as one. He let out a soft sigh before going ghost and flying out of the house.

He first went to Tucker's house. Landing outside, he saw Tucker just walking out of his home. Danny ran up to him. "Hey Tucker!"

"Wow! You are early! You must be feeling better." Tucker said as he fiddled with his PDA.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better." The two started walking toward Sam's house. It didn't take long to reach her house and like Tucker, she was shocked to see Danny already there. She gave Danny a hug.

"Hey Sam." Danny said. The trio headed on to Casper High for another day of school. Danny felt giddy thinking of what would happen after he got home.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Next chapter may contain a smut scene.


End file.
